Stargazing
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: AU. May always found the stars enchanting, but even more so when gazed upon with someone you care about. KindaFluffyContestingshipping OneShot


**I thought this little thing up on the plane ride back from France like a year ago. There may be slight OOCness from Ash, the brief moment he shows up and Caroline, the lonely housewife who wishes she had a social life.**

**Disclaimer: Psh, do you seriously think I own Pokemon?**

* * *

May sat in her 6th period English class, threatening to fall asleep at any moment. Actually, more than half the class looked like this. Four minutes until class was over and Mr. Washington didn't seem to be anywhere near finished with his rant about Shakespeare.

_Tick, tick_ went the clock, each second seeming slower than the last. May concentrated on the clock, like she was attempted to use her mind to make the clock move faster. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

After another minutes of agony, the bell finally rang. All the students rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to listen to Mr. Washington announce that there would be a quiz on Monday. This was to be expected though. After all, it was the last class on a Friday and everyone wanted to get home.

May stood at her locker, taking books out and putting some back in. She slammed her locker shut then jumped in surprise.

"Drew!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that again!" The green-haired boy had been leaning against the locker next to her, unbeknownst to May.

"Why?" Drew teased. "Did I scare you?" May was about to yell at him, but he quieted her by shoving a rose under her nose.

Roses. Drew had been giving May red roses for the 5 years they had known each other. And look at them now. May's a sophomore in high school while Drew is a junior. Apparently, May can't take a hint.

"Well, what do you want?" May asked, noticing Drew was just standing there.

"Meet me outside the school at 9 o'clock tonight," he said simply. "I have something I want to show you." Without waiting for May's response, he walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked a voice behind May. She turned to see her good friend Misty approaching her.

"Oh it was just Drew being himself," May replied, a bit dazed. "He asked me to meet him outside of school tonight because he has to show me something." Misty smiled.

"Maybe he wants to show his undying love for you!"

"Yeah right. What makes you think that Drew would ever like me?" Misty stared at the rose in May's hand.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. Just then, a black-haired boy wearing a hat bounded up to Misty and wrapped his arm around her.

"So how's my favorite redheaded girlfriend doing?" he asked.

"I'm just fine Ash," Misty said, wriggling out of his grasp. "But right now I'm trying to help May with her love problem."

"I don't have a love problem!" May's words did not matter though, because Ash already looked uninterested.

After a few minutes of talking with May, Misty suddenly gasped.

"Oh crap!" she shouted, glancing at her watch. "I told my sister's I would be home by now to help clean up before their show! I have to go now!" With that, Misty rushed out of the school, Ash following her like a loyal dog. May was left standing alone.

"Good luck with your love problem or whatever," Ash said over his shoulder. May paused for a second before yelling.

"I do not have a love problem!!"

* * *

May stormed home and threw open the front door, only to be greeted by her annoying little brother Max.

"Hey May!" he said as she stepped into the house. "Why do you look so upset? Is it because of Drew?"

"No," May replied, trying not to lose her cool, "it is not because of Drew. Can't I be mad without a reason? Or at least without that reason being Drew?" Max just shrugged.

Whenever May came home looking angry, Max always knew it was because of Drew. The flower in his sister's hand gave it away most of the time.

"Now if you'll excuse me," May continued, "I have to go upstairs and call Kelly." She was about to go to her room when Max stopped her again.

"Wait! Mom said she wanted to see you in the kitchen."

"Do you know why?" Max shook his head.

"I would just go if I were you. If you don't, you might get in even more trouble." Max grinned evilly and walked away to look for his father, Norman.

May, on the other hand, trudged into the kitchen, looking glum, only to see her mother standing there, making dinner.

"Um, Mom?" May started. "Why are you making dinner when it's only 3:30 in the afternoon?"

"Because your father has to go somewhere tonight and this meal takes awhile to cook," Caroline lied. Truthfully, she was just bored and had nothing better to do.

"Well anyway," May said, "Max told me that you wanted me."

"I do?" Caroline replied, looking puzzled.

"Yeah he told me I might be in trouble or something."

"Now, May. You know not to believe everything he says. He's grown quite mischievous now a days." May groaned.

"That Max," she grumbled, preparing to go on a rampage. But then she remembered she still had to call Kelly.

"Ugh. Well I'm gonna go see if Kelly can go to the mall. Is that okay?" Caroline nodded.

"Just don't be too long on the phone!" she called to her daughter. "I'm expecting a call from one of _my_ friends." When May left the room, Caroline sighed.

_Oh how I wish that was true…_

* * *

May took a large bite of her slice of pizza and glanced at the time on her cell phone. She had been at the mall with Kelly for almost three hours now. They did the normal "mall activities" for teenage girls – shopped, talked, and checked out cute guys.

But Kelly was beginning to get annoyed with May and her constantly needing to know what time it was. May had never told her friend about her upcoming meeting with Drew.

May finished off her pizza, and stood up. She walked outside the mall, followed by Kelly, to wait for their ride. Kelly's mom, Kendra, said she would pick them up from the mall at around 8:45. It was 8:40 now. May peered all around the parking lot, impatiently waiting.

"Will you chill, May?" Kelly said. "What is up with you?

"Well my mom said I had to be home by 9," May lied. "I just don't want to be late and get in trouble." Kelly sighed. May had never cared this much about making curfew before.

"There's no way you'll be late. I mean, you only live 10 minutes away." May groaned out of frustration and sat down on the curb.

A minute or two later, Kelly's mom pulled up in a black convertible. May jumped up and immediately got in the car.

"Why do you seem so anxious, May?" Kendra asked as they drove away.

"I just wanted to be home before curfew." May told this lie (and many others) a few times. She just didn't want to miss Drew.

"Caroline must be lucky to have a daughter who listens to her so well." Kendra shot a look at her own daughter, and Kelly blushed.

"But if that's the case," her mom continued, pushing her foot harder on the gas pedal, "I'll be sure to go extra fast."

"May silently thanked Kelly's mom while her purple-haired friend held on for dear life.

* * *

Fortunately for May, Kelly and her mom drove away before checking to see if May got in the house safely. She had told her mom she wouldn't be home until 10, but that was only because of the extra time she would be spending with Drew.

As May sprinted to school, she thought a lot about him.

_What does he want to show me and why am I so excited to meet with him? Is Misty right about him liking me? And worse, do I like him?_

Within about 3 minutes, May made it to school with some time to spare. She was exhausted; that run took a lot out of her.

She leaned against the gate enclosing the school, trying to catch her breath. May didn't want to look like a sweaty mess in front of Drew.

Speaking of Drew, where was he?

May honestly expected him to be lurking in the shadows, waiting for her arrival, but there was no sign of him. May was attempting to use this time to calm herself, because embarrassing herself in front of Drew was the last thing she wanted to do.

At exactly 9:00, May heard footsteps approaching the school. Out of the dark, Drew appeared.

"Well," he said to her, "I'm surprised you showed. Actually, I'm more surprised that you showed up early." May just scowled.

"If you only invited me here to insult me," she said, "then I'll be going now." Drew silently grabbed her thin wrist to stop her from walking off, and motioned May to follow him.

He walked around to the back of the school into the dark woods. May stuck close behind him, not wanting to get lost.

_Where is he taking me?_ They were so deep in the woods that she began to get nervous.

But May's anxieties disappeared when the trees thinned out and Drew led her to a large field. The full moon was shining brightly overhead and million of stars dotted the sky. Small flowers grew sporadically in the field, their many colors illuminated by the starlight.

May couldn't help but gasp to show her awe.

"The sky…" she whispered, "it's beautiful…"

Without speaking, Drew sat down in the lush grass. Taking that as a hint, May sat down near him and stared up at the sky.

"Why…" she started. "Why would you bring me here?" May's heart was pounding, realizing how romantic the field was. Drew simply shrugged.

"I thought you would like a place like this. I always come here whenever I want to relax. Even during the daytime it's a site to see."

May nodded.

"I just wish I had paid attention to the astronomy unit in science. To May's surprise, Drew started pointing out constellations.

"Wow Drew, I didn't know you knew so much!"

He smirked and flipped his hair.

"But that doesn't mean I like you," she then added, not wanting to give him satisfaction. But when Drew said nothing in response, she turned away from him and stared at the ground.

_It was just a joke…_

It was then May became aware of Drew's presence coming closer to her. She spun around to see his face, only an inch or two away from hers. She felt the heat rising in her body.

_Is he trying to kiss me?!_

May leaned forward into Drew, suddenly realizing that she _did_ have true feelings for him. She closed her eyes, knowing their lips were about to make contact. She then slowly opened one eye, only to see Drew fall backwards, biting his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Drew!" May exclaimed, angrily. "I can't believe you would–," She was cut off by Drew's lips crashing down on hers, for a short, sweet kiss.

Drew pulled away and May turned bright red. He smirked.

"But that doesn't mean I like you," he said. May scowled at the green-haired boy, but on the inside, she was smiling.

She noticed the stars were twinkling brighter than they were before as Drew's hand slowly crept onto hers.

_It wouldn't hurt to stay a bit longer, _May thought. _After all, curfew isn't until 10…_

* * *

**Eh. I'm not a huge fan of the ending, but I desperately needed to write something. Or at least publish something new and Contestshippy. Well review please!**


End file.
